


The Starlit Cure

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Gold Sickness, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has found his cure for the gold sickness that follows his family, and he is not letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starlit Cure

He could always feel the pull. No matter where he was in the kingdom, the pull of the lower caverns was ever present. The gold… the gold would almost whisper to him.   
“Kili…Kili….”   
The line of Durin was cursed, and it was a hard curse to break. His uncle had only managed under great pressure. Fili was always stronger than him, and even he was finding it hard. The more the gold was being moved to secure locations, and spread across the surrounding cities, the more the jealousy grew. He wanted to keep it, surround himself in it, live up to his Durin name. Live the royal life he had been denied.   
He knew it was wrong. He knew that he was slipping down a slope that would potentially engulf him, and he was scared. Yet nothing could stop it.   
Well, almost nothing. 

He had discovered that, in the depths of the sickness, one thing could pull him through. He had been on a balcony, overlooking the hoard, getting angry at every single dwarf who was moving the gold out of reach. With every coin that was moved deeper into the kingdom, the more his anger grew. He wanted to snatch it all back, clutch it close to him. It was his birth right after all. Why should anyone else have it?!  
It was as he was about to launch himself over the side and grab every coin back from the depths of the mountain, when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, and a voice like starlight simply say “Kili… Kili are you alright?”   
That one touch, that one voice managed to break the spell, and he would cling to it as his lifeline. He would cling to her as his lifeline.   
Any time he felt the gold sickness creep in, he would find her. There was no need for words, she could read him like a book. She knew that look in his eye that meant “I need you” and she never failed him. She denied her own people to stay under the mountain with him, to continue saving him as she had so many times before. She would enfold him in her slender arms, and let him bury his face in her fiery hair, as she would whisper encouragements and endearments to him, letting him know that she was proud of him, that she loved him and no matter what, nothing would ever tear her from him. Not cultural differences, not the opinions of the kingdoms, not armies, not a dragon and certainly not gold sickness.   
“I will spend my eternity fighting for you, my love. I will never let you fall…” she had whispered one night when he had sought her put, pale and shaking, fearing he would hurt her, that the sickness would drive her away. 

As he slept each night in her arms, he no longer dreamed of gold. His dreams were composed of firey hair in the starlight, of his One, his Tauriel. Her love was more precious to him than the entire hoard of Thror, and he knew that, though recovery would be slow, if he kept that thought in mind, he could beat this. Because he had something far more valuable than and gold or gem. He had Tauriel. And he wasn’t going to ever give her up.


End file.
